hawxfandomcom-20200222-history
Cole Bowman
Cole "Arrow" Bowman is a pilot. He had black hair with light sides. Biography Early history He played D&D as he was bad at chess and got into sports following the presumed death of his brother Curtis Bowman and got a 4.0 at the Academy. His father Alexander Bowman made sure he would not fly anything dangerous, and Cole had a falling-out. He carried the idea of his games into the air. Once in the United States Air Force, he flew out of Langley and got his callsign there. He was there three years when he heard about Curtis. Afterward, his father pulled strings to get him out of the cockpit. Rainmaker then invited him into DDI. Arrow had honor while most of DDI did not. On a mission with an HVT, an oil prince was at a conference with a gunrunner. Twister and Arrow had false-flagged their planes and tried to kill the HVT. Twister overrode his fire-control and bombed every ship at the target, including those of their employer. He was reminded about a movie where it was said "no gunslinger dies rich". He had respect for Manny, who told him about "ODDA loops", and Warden tactics. Manny also told him that a man would not be a real one until his heart would be broken. He felt UAV drivers were not real pilots. On a mission with DDI, he encountered the mysterious ace Major Zeal, who spared him, saying it was not his time. When he returned to base, he was dressed down by Rainmaker, and vowed that he would be the best. Return to HAWX His next mission was with Twister, while he tested out a plane. They were then paired together to attack an enemy warlord. Soon after, they were in a Harrier when Arrow disobeyed orders to attack an area where there were noncombatants. Twister completed the mission, and Bowman chose to sneak away from base. After flying with DDI, Ringo pulled him back to H.A.W.X. squadron, using text messages and various other pings. Chaser chose to go with him. When he got back to Dagger they talked as professionals, not as family. The black marks were expunged from his record. He thought he may have been in love with Sonnet, but thought she was too good for him. Together, they trained Chaser. His first mission with the squadron was to fly CAP for a ground team; he shot down the enemy helicopters. Next he paired with one of Sonnet's Skybugs to capture intelligence. When the drone was shot down, he scanned its computer. He was on a mission with his father when he was shot down. When he returned to the hangar, Sonnet told him that he had been killed. He then helped defend H.A.W.X. Base from an attack by PMA and piloted an attack helicopter to rescue Sonnet from DDI. War against DDI Soon after, he chased after Sonnet because she had fled when her sabotage on his plane had been discovered. He was about to fire on her when his father returned and told him that she was a double agent for him. As the war with DDI ramped up, he convinced Dagger to go on the offensive. The squadron attacked one of DDI's base and absconded with a space shuttle. They flew it to the Firestorm satellite and docked with it. As there was too little oxygen, Arrow detached the shuttle from the station and defended it from air defense bunkers as it automatically returned to base. Rainmaker tried to kill him using the station's self-destruct, but Arrow found the C.H.A.S.E.R. suit and re-entered the atmosphere. As the squadron closed in on Rainmaker, they rescued Sonnet. He and Dagger were separated, and Zeal joined him as a wingman. Together they destroyed Rainmaker's hidden base and flew after Rainmaker. He tried to kill them using a second Firestorm, but Zeal tricked him into flying into the beam. Gallery File:Arrow Hind.jpg|Arrow flying a Hind to rescue Sonnet File:CHASER suit.jpg|The C.H.A.S.E.R. suit Trivia He was voiced by Matthew Florida. Category:DDI Category:HAWX program Category:Pilots Category:Tom Clancy's H.A.W.X. 2 characters